In-home video games and video game systems are common place in today's market. Such systems allow a user to play video games at home on a standard television set or on a handheld device that the user may carry with him. Typically, in-home video game systems include a console that reads the video game code from a storage device (i.e. a CD-ROM disc or cartridge) and transmits the video to a television screen for display. Video game systems also typically include a controller device that allows a player of the video game to provide inputs to the video game to manipulate the characters, racecars, or other features of the game.
Some video games allow the video game player to dance along with the video game. Dancing video games typically have the player provide an input to the game that indicates the player is on beat with the music playing. For example, some video games may provide a floor mat with several buttons that a player of the video game may stand on as an input to the video game. The floor mat allows the player to press buttons with their feet to provide inputs to the video game to the beat of the music playing as part of the game. Other dancing video games have the players press buttons in beat with the video game through a handheld controller.